<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As it was by Do_you_wanna_know</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167230">As it was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know'>Do_you_wanna_know</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов-пропущенных сцен, преимущественно Джон/Мартин.<br/>Статус "завершено", но драбблы будут добавляться в процессе моего продвижения по подкасту. Таймлайн или конкретный эпизод будут указаны в комментарии перед текстом.<br/>Рейтинг, предупреждения и пейринги будут обновляться:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Restless night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Я не могла пройти мимо ночующего в архивах Мартина. <br/>И Джон, очевидно, тоже.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темнота за окнами кажется густой, непроглядной, словно мазут, и Джон осознает себя только когда его собственный голос смолкает полностью, потерявшись среди пыльных папок и стеллажей архива.<br/>
Магнитофон щелкает, отмечая окончание ленты кассеты, и через пелену усталости, смешанной с толикой страха, этот звук кажется слишком громким, слишком противоестественным в тишине.<br/>
Как так вышло? Когда он начинал запись, время едва подбиралось к половине шестого, а сейчас за окнами ночь, и в тревожном свете фонарей улицы так же пусты, как и замерший в тишине архив.<br/>
Джонатан чувствует себя уставшим, измотанным, но все равно недостаточно, чтобы не чувствовать зудящее, назойливое ощущение, что за ним неустанно следят, что каждое его движение, каждый вдох не остается незамеченным.<br/>
В маслянисто-желтом кругу света от настольной лампы он чувствует себя словно выставленным на обозрение экспонатом музея, и нервный смешок застывает на самом кончике языка.<br/>
Даже в своих мыслях он звучит, как параноик, но как там говориться?<br/>
«То, что вы параноик, не значит, что за вами не следят?»<br/>
Ему нужно отдохнуть, урвать хоть несколько часов беспокойного сна, но за окнами словно живая тьма, и тревожащий его в любое другое время архив выглядит не худшим местом, в котором можно провести ночь.<br/>
Про Мартина он вспоминает только тогда, когда валится на узкую койку, не включая свет, и вместо тонкого матраса утыкается в теплое, обтянутое футболкой плечо.<br/>
Мартин теплый, сонный и испуганный, и Джон успевает остановить себя до того, как ляпнет «я забыл, что ты тут».<br/>
Мартин вздрагивает всем телом, моргает сонно и устало, и Джон чувствует такое глупое, абсолютно идиотское желание провести подушечками пальцев между его бровей, убирая хмурые морщинки.<br/>
Он точно сходит с ума, раз думает о чем-то подобном.<br/>
В тишине темной комнаты, заставленной коробками с очередными делами, голос Мартина звучит хрипло и неожиданно бархатисто, непривычно, совсем не так, как обычно, и Джон снова думает глупые, неуместные мысли.<br/>
— Я… я забыл что ты здесь.<br/>
— Да, я понял. Давай я, ну, уступлю тебе кровать.<br/>
Мартин сонный, теплый и такой живой на фоне этой мертвой темноты за окнами, на фоне пустого, полного тишины архива, что Джон едва не произносит фатальное «останься».<br/>
Но это будет ошибкой, большей, чем все глупости, которые он когда-либо делал в своей жизни.<br/>
Даже большей, чем его работа в Институте.<br/>
Даже большей, чем то, что он продолжает раз за разом делать вид, что ничего, ровным счетом ничего ненормального не происходит.<br/>
Мартин, конечно, встает, одергивает задравшуюся футболку, и Джон разглядывает его снизу вверх, чувствуя всю глупость и абсурдность ситуации, но ничего не говорит.<br/>
Дверь за Мартином закрывает с тихим хлопком, погружая подсобку в тишину, и Джон закрывает глаза, так и не оставаясь один.<br/>
Больше — никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just as it was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Мне все не давал покоя вопрос, при каких обстоятельствах Мартин узнал о том, что у Джона есть шрам после встречи с Майклом, и вот - моя версия)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда, когда ночь густой тьмой крадет звуки мира вокруг Архива, Джон замирает, прислушиваясь к звенящей тишине, и невольно задается вопросом, жив ли он вообще?<br/>Или он умер тогда, во время нападения Прентисс, и теперь неупокоенной, беспокойной душой заточен в бездушной тишине архива, обреченный исполнять свои обязанности до конца времен, по крупице теряя собственный рассудок, пока от него ничего не останется?<br/>Мысль даже для него звучит слишком странно, глупо и так суеверно, что он даже смеется над самим собой — докатился, точно отсутствие сна и возможности расслабиться  сказываются, вот логика и здравый смысл и начинают давать сбои.<br/>Джон оставляет настольную лампу включенной — в кольце желтого, теплого света мир не кажется таким уж мертвым и пустым. <br/>В комнате отдыха включена только подсветка над столом с кофемашиной и раковиной, но свет все равно бьет по глазам, и Джон замирает в дверях, чувствуя, как темнота пустых залов за его спиной отступает.<br/>Растрепанные пряди волос у Мартина в теплом свете отливают медным, теплым золотом, и даже усталые тени синяком под глазами не делают картину менее…зачаровывающей.<br/>«Зачаровывающей». <br/>Он только что мысленно назвал Мартина «зачаровывающим». Ему точно нужен отдых. Но в теплом желтом свете Мартин выглядит уютным, теплым и таким спокойным, что сердце пропускает удар.<br/>— Что ты здесь делаешь?<br/>Мартин вздрагивает, так, что проливает кофе, едва не попадая на исписанные от руки листы бумаги, веером разложенные перед ним на столе, и подскакивает на ноги.<br/>— Господи, Джон, ты меня напугал! Я пытался отследить Филиппа Брауна, но это затянулось, и я как-то не заметил, что уже так поздно.<br/>Мартин врет — снова, врет может в мелочах, но врет же, и вспышка раздражения оказывается сильнее, чем обычно. То ли ему действительно стоит больше отдыхать, то ли он все ближе подбирается к границе собственного и без того не бесконечного терпения.<br/>— Езжай домой, Мартин.<br/>Он старается не звучать слишком резко, но, судя по тому, как Мартин отводит глаза, проваливается в этом полностью. Усталость наваливается волной, неотвратимой, неизбежной, и раздражение отступает.<br/>Мартин выглядит измотанным — лучше, чем его собственное отражение в зеркале, но все же — и Джон вдруг осознает, кристально ясно: Мартин не хочет оставаться один, Мартин беспокоится — не ясно, правда, за себя или него, но важно ли это?<br/>— Джон? У тебя…что с твоей рукой?<br/>Ладонь дергается к свежему шву на предплечье, открытому подвернутым рукавом рубашки, но прикрывать его сейчас уже поздно, потому что беспокойство в глазах Мартина становится все более явным с каждым мгновением.<br/>Обычно он скрывал шов под длинными рукавами рубашек и свитеров, предпочитая оставить личную встречу с Майклом тайной, и выдать себя вот так — это глупо, в разы глупее, чем можно было представить.<br/>— Я порезался кухонным ножом. Ничего серьезного, меня отпускали обезболивающие, я отвлекся и вот. Просто хлеб резал.<br/>Каждое слово повисает в тишине, лживое, глупое и такое тяжелое, и Мартин смотрит ему глаза в глаза, усталый, измотанный и переживающий разом, не верящий ни единому его слову, и Джон на мгновение чувствует острое, болезненное желание рассказать ему все, все что знает, все свои сомнения и страхи, просто чтобы не быть одиноким пред чем-то настолько пугающим и безграничным.<br/>— Тебе нужно поспать хоть немного, Джон. Ты так долго не продержишься.<br/>Мартин всегда такой — заботливый в мелочах, неизменно твердый под всей этой мягкостью, и Джон не готов признать даже перед самим собой, насколько же сильно ему хочется в такие моменты сделать какую-нибудь глупость.<br/>Он протягивает руку к нему, сжимает коротко обтянутое тонким свитером плечо, такое теплое даже через ткань, и облизывает губы:<br/>— Я закончу с документами и поеду домой. И тебе не помешает отдохнуть.<br/>У Мартина бледные губы и полные беспокойства глаза, и Джон заставляет себя сделать шаг назад, разрывая прикосновение, до того, как действительно сделает что-то очень-очень глупое.<br/>Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда мир станет более нормальным местом, и когда это назойливое ощущение чужого взгляда перестанет преследовать его….<br/>Джон знает, что ответ на это «когда-нибудь» — «никогда», но он очень хочет убедить самого себя в этом хоть на мгновение.<br/>Хоть на мгновение, пока Мартин сонно жмурится, сгребая бумаги со стола, такой теплый в кольце света, и мир не кажется настолько одиноким местом.<br/>Хоть на мгновение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Архив в его снах всегда отличается от реального — между стеллажей пролегают тревожные тени, а бестелесные голоса шепчут что-то на самой грани слышимости, неразборчиво и от того еще более пугающе.<br/>Нужно ли упоминать, как сильно Мартин надеется никогда не видеть сны про Архив?<br/>В снах про архив он всегда осознает себя, может управлять собственными действиями, и от того они только страшнее.<br/>Он идет в кабинет Джона сразу, не задерживаясь по пути — смотреть по сторонам в этих снах не стоит. В прошлый раз, случайно повернув голову, он увидел как нечто бесформенное ласково гладило уткнувшуюся в экран компьютера Сашу по волосам длинными, когтистыми пальцами.<br/>Даже во сне Джон выглядит сосредоточенным, усталым и погруженным в себя даже чуть больше обычного, и Мартин застывает, взявшись за ручку двери, разглядывает его лицо через чуть неровное стекло.<br/>В реальности — вне сна — он никогда не позволил бы себе пялиться вот так, разглядывать не скрываясь. Джон имел привычку поднимать на него глаза в самый неподходящий момент, ловя на разглядывании, и делал такое выражение лица, что Мартину тут же хотелось оказаться где угодно, но не в поле его зрения.<br/>У Джона тени синяков под глазами и бережно сжимающие исписанные листы очередного дела пальцы, а в отставленной подальше от бумаг чашке наверняка привычно уже ледяной чай.<br/>Иногда Мартин думает, что единственное, что остается нормальным в его снах про Архив — это Джон.<br/>Он даже стучит в дверь, прежде чем ее распахнуть, и Джон останавливает запись, делая то, что никогда не делает в реальности — улыбается ему, так, что в уголках глаз собираются мелкие морщинки.<br/>— Привет.<br/>Джон выглядит…хорошо.<br/>Дурацкое слово, чтобы описать шквал эмоций, который возникает внутри, когда Мартин видит его улыбку, настоящую и широкую, а не короткую, которую так легко пропустить, если моргнуть не вовремя.<br/>— Привет. Ты мне опять снишься.<br/>Джон смеется, бархатисто, чуть хрипло, крутит в руках чашку, отложив в сторону бумаги, и чуть склоняет голову к плечу, как обычно делает, когда действительно внимательно слушает, и спрашивает:<br/>— И как, хороший сон?<br/>А потом из его рта начинает течь кровь — густая и темная, она заливает его бледно-голубую рубашку и разложенные на столе бумаги, и Мартин упирается спиной в дверь, чувствуя, как сердце колотится, но брызги долетают даже туда, и липко скользят по его лицу.<br/>Такого раньше в его снах не происходило.<br/>Он моргает, и глаза Джона меняются — наливаются тьмой, в глубине которой что-то пульсирует, и что-то, что уже не является Джоном, хрипит ему, булькая кровью:<br/>— Беги, и может успеешь спасти его до того, как я до него доберусь.<br/>Мартин просыпается, обливаясь потом, как заснул несколько часов назад — включенный телевизор едва слышно бормочет программой новостей, за окнами серый, дождливый день, и лицо стягивают брызги крови, той, из сна, которой никак не место здесь, в реальности. Он вытирает ее брошенной на подлокотник дивана толстовкой и пытается нащупать брошенный на пол мобильник.<br/>Джон на звонок не отвечает, и Мартин пытается себя успокоить — Джон не отвечает на звонки, когда занят работой, да и мало ли причин может быть.<br/>Вовсе не обязательно, что он сейчас захлебывается кровью за собственным рабочим столом.<br/>Он не помнит, как доезжает до Института, не помнит, как проходит в Архив, приходит в себя лишь под обеспокоенный оклик сонного Тима, сжимающего в ладони огромный бумажный стаканчик с кофе:<br/>— Мартин? Что случилось?<br/>Он не отвечает, распахивает дверь в кабинет Джона, тут же натыкаясь на раздраженный взгляд — кажется, он вломился прямо посреди записи. Выражение лица Джона меняется стремительно, и едва заметная искра беспокойства мелькает в глубине глаз:<br/>— Мартин?<br/>Сказать что он чувствует облегчение — значит ничего не сказать, но следом тут же накатывает жаркий, глупый стыд.<br/>Джон, может, и в порядке, а он ввалился посреди рабочей записи, одетый в футболку, в которой обычно спит, выглядит, как чучело, и стоит теперь, молча пялясь.<br/>Джон приподнимает бровь вопросительно, дожидаясь ответа, и добавляет уже мягче:<br/>— Мартин? Что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь еще более странно, чем обычно.<br/>Эта крайне неудачная попытка пошутить от Джона выдает катастрофичность ситуации с головой, и Мартин трясет головой, проглатывая все глупые, придуманные объяснения.<br/>— Мне…все в порядке. Просто очень дурной сон.<br/>Джон не закатывает глаза только огромным усилием воли — тема снов в их отделе под запретом и грифом «полная чушь».<br/>— Ты не против, если я вернусь к работе?<br/>Мартин кивает, натягивает максимально достоверную улыбку, разворачивается спиной, изо всех сил надеясь, что не услышит хлюпающий, липкий звук текущей крови.<br/>Тим ловит его за запястье на выходе из кабинета, разглядывает внимательно, и Мартин улыбается, чуть более естественно, чем несколько мгновений назад:<br/>— Я в порядке. Просто очень неприятный кошмар.<br/>— Да, конечно. Я тебе кофе взял. И Мартин?<br/>Он оборачивается, на полпути натянув поверх футболки оставленный на работе свитер, и Тим кивает куда-то в район его шеи, выглядя чуть более напряженно, чем мгновение назад.<br/>— У тебя кровь на вороте футболки.<br/>Тягучий, липкий страх растекается вдоль позвоночника, и Мартин улыбается, ярко и так искусственно, что в эту улыбку даже можно поверить:<br/>— О, порезался, когда брился. А эту бритву еще называют безопасной!<br/>Тим чуть улыбается, возвращаясь за свой стол, и Мартин тянется пальцами к вороту, чувствуя чешуйки засохшей крови под пальцами, и закрывает глаза.<br/>И очень надеется, что этот сон был просто кошмаром, а не очень плохим предзнаменованием. Но когда им настолько везло?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Where the time is frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Таймлайн - после концовки второго сезона и до того-самого разговора с Элайасом.<br/>Мартин, пустой кабинет Джона в пустом Архиве и много не самых светлых мыслей.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После полуночи Архив кажется еще более неспокойным, чем обычно.<br/>Стихает дневная суета, шелест голосов и звуки работающей техники, и густая тишина и тени затапливают проходы среди архивных стеллажей и рабочих столов. Редкие сотрудники института, задерживаясь допоздна, обходят тяжелую дверь в Архив по широкой дуге, и их голоса из комнаты отдыха звучат, словно неразборчивый гул.<br/>Мартин не любит оставаться в Архиве один.<br/>Не боится, нет — просто не любит.<br/>Но после всей этой истории с убийством, побегом Джона и пропажей Саши, ему все чаще и чаще приходится оставаться в Архиве далеко за полночь, обложившись документами, заявлениями и кружками с ледяным, так и не выпитым, чаем.<br/>Его словно магнитом тянет в кабинет Джона — который он все никак не может заставить себя называть «бывшим» кабинетом Джона — и если днем ему удается ограничиваться короткими взглядами на темную, запертую дверь, то сбежать от своих глупых порывов ночью оказывается не так просто.<br/>Мартин придумывает объяснение — неловкое и глупое, но от него никто ничего другого и не ждет, наверное, так что оно подойдет, если у кого-то возникнет вопрос, какого черта он закрывается по ночам в кабинете предполагаемого убийцы.<br/>Элайаса, правда, придуманным на скорую руку объяснением не проведешь, но Мартин почему-то искренне уверен, что Элайас будет последним, кто станет задавать ему какие-то вопросы.<br/>Дверь едва слышно щелкает за его спиной, отрезая его от гула голосов и теней Архива, и Мартин готов поклясться, что в кабинете Джона намного светлее, чем во всем институте, даже до того, как он включает настольную лампу.<br/>В теплом, масляно-желтом круге света танцует поднятая в воздух пыль, и Мартин приоткрывает окно, впуская свежий, промозглый ночной воздух, и опирается поясницей о подоконник, разглядывая кабинет.<br/>Все осталось на своих местах: на краю стола застыла пустая чашка с тонким темным ободком у самого дна, стопки заявлений, серый свитер крупной вязки небрежно брошен на спинку кресла, и Мартин чувствует, как кончики его пальцев покалывает от желания прикоснуться к нему.<br/>Это так глупо, так наивно, так неправильно — но он так невыносимо скучает по Джону.<br/>Признаться в этом даже самому себе было непросто, но вот он, стоит посреди кабинета, пялясь на чужой свитер, словно на Святой Грааль.<br/>Тихий гул голоса Джона за закрытой дверью был чем-то вроде константы в окружающем их безумии — расследования, липкое чувство беспокойство, ощущение чьего-то взгляда между лопаток, череда смертей, вписанных в бланки заявлений. И что-то несоизмеримо большее, полное тьмы и ночных кошмаров, скрытое за всем происходящим.<br/>Мартин любит поболтать о чем угодно, кроме того, о чем думает, пока разглядывает темный потолок своей квартиры, просыпаясь посреди ночи от снов, которые забывает к утру.<br/>Кабинет Джона даже в хаосе Архивов казался ему чем-то постоянным — шелест включенной для записи кассеты, запах старой бумаги и мрачное «да?» в ответ на стук в дверь.<br/>Мартин проводит пальцами по разложенным на столе папками — как Джону удавалось хоть что-то находить в этом тщательно организованном бардаке для него было полной загадкой. Они пытались найти зацепки к нынешнему местонахождению Джона среди его бумаг, но это оказалось напрасной работой — никакой взаимосвязи и никаких зацепок.<br/>Мартин коротко пробегает пальцами по кнопкам магнитофона, и слышит в своей голове низкий, чуть хриплый голос Джона, произносящий его привычное «Заявление начинается».<br/>Тоска накатывает, словно волна прилива, неизбежно и быстро, и Мартин сдается, забирается с ногами в кресло, благо, оно для подобных телодвижений достаточно широкое, и закрывает глаза, прижимаясь щекой к колючему, как оказалось, свитеру.<br/>От него едва уловимо пахнет средством для стирки и чем-то пряным, и Мартин тут же чувствует себя невыносимо глупо.<br/>Ну как в какой-нибудь низкопробной мелодраме из тех, что крутят ночами, чтобы хоть чем-то занять пустующие ячейки в сетке вещания.<br/>Джон его и трогал то меньше десятка раз за все время, что они знакомы, и Мартину в те момент совершенно точно было не до того, чтобы пытаться его понюхать, поэтому этот проклятый свитер пахнет для него ну, как самый обычный свитер.<br/>Ему бы чувствовать себя обманутым, но куда тут, когда и без того не имеешь особых ожиданий?<br/>Мартин заставляет себя встать и привести кабинет в порядок — поправить сдвинутые папки, закрыть окно и выключить свет.<br/>Когда — именно «когда», а не «если» — Джон вернется, кабинет встретит его именно таким каким Джон оставил его. Даже если сам Джон не обратит на это внимание.<br/>Иногда Мартину кажется, что он ждет чего-то, чему предназначено никогда не произойти.<br/>Но ему очень хочется надеяться, что он ошибается.<br/>Пусть надежда и очень глупое чувство.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This is how I go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Взгляд у Джерарда внимательный и усталый, пожалуй, слишком спокойный для привязанного к странице книги мертвеца, но Джон совершенно точно не считает себя кем-то, кто может судить о нормальности происходящего.<br/>Вокруг оглушительно стрекочут цикады, воздух пахнет пылью и сухой травой, и Джон чувствует как усталость накатывает душными волнами, от которых сознание на несколько мгновений становится зыбким. Порыв сухого, горячего ветра растрепывает волосы, треплет полы расстегнутой рубашки, помогает вернуть зрению четкость.<br/>Ему нужно поспать, нужно перевести дыхание, но на это нет времени — отдых давно превратился в роскошь. В последние месяцы Джон чувствует себя так, словно пытается наебать законы вселенной и обогнать само время, да все никак не выходит.<br/>Джерард спрашивает его про способности, а потом уточняет, словно это самый обычный и логичный вопрос:<br/>— Тебе это нравится?<br/>Как это вообще может нравиться?<br/>Как может нравиться ощущение раздираемого на части рассудка, который пытается сопротивляться чему-то необъятному и ужасному, что прорывается в реальный мир, используя его разум, словно дверь?<br/>Чувство липкого, безнадежного страха затапливает его, стоит Джону подумать о том, что именно он теперь способен делать, и сколько еще ему неизвестно о природе своих свежеприобретенных способностей.<br/>Это не может нравиться, но Джон отвечает честно, насколько болезненной и неправильной эта честность не ощущалась бы:<br/>— Я не знаю. Я никогда не задумывался об этом. Да, я… я думаю, что нравится.<br/>Крупицы могущества, которые он обменивает на собственную человечность, такая смешная цена за знания, за ответы на вопросы, которые он задает. Его ли это мысли или что-то шепчет в его разум, играет с его рассудком?<br/>Но это ощущается правильно — то, как мир меняется, подчиняется его воле, как его дар срывает покров тьмы с секретов и лжи, позволяя ему знать, в самом истинном смысле этого слова.<br/>Воспоминания поднимаются из глубин памяти, яркие и осязаемые, такие, что кажется — протяни руку, и сможешь вернуться в то мгновение.<br/>Они с Мартином столкнулись тогда в комнате отдыха — приглушенный теплый свет лампы, тишина пустующих в поздний час Архивов. Мартин улыбнулся ему, устало, но искренне и так тепло, что Джон не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.<br/>Они перебросились ничего не значащими фразами, обсудили какие-то организационные моменты, словно в самом начале их работы по приведению Архивов в порядок, за месяцы до того, как мир сошел с ума.<br/>Мартин вдруг сбился на середине слова, замер на мгновение, прежде чем сделать два шага ближе, так, что Джон успел рассмотреть отражение собственного усталого лица в его зрачках. Мартин осторожно обхватил запястье Джона пальцами, чуть приподнял рукав его рубашки и охнул, когда мешанина шрамов от ожогов на его ладони предстала во всей красе.<br/>— Господи, Джон.<br/>Мартин никогда его так не трогал раньше — максимум мимоходом хлопал по плечу, но сейчас все совсем иначе, потому что между ними едва ли расстояние в шаг, и Джон заметил и обкусанные практически до крови губы, и усталые синяки под глазами Мартина.<br/>— Я в порядке, правда.<br/>Его смешок прозвучал слишком нервным даже для него самого, но Мартин ничего не сказал, коснулся подушечкой большого пальца широкого росчерка шрама на его запястье, там, где так быстро колотился пульс, и Джон тут же забыл, что собирался сказать. Прикосновение было едва ощутимым, таким бережным, что Джон почувствовал себя сбитым с толку этой нежностью.<br/>Он ведь мог просто спросить. Мог спросить, вложив эту темную, тягучую силу, что плещется внутри, и Мартин сказал бы ему правду — даже если ни за что в своей жизни не сделал бы этого добровольно.<br/>Джон только несколько секунд спустя осознал, о чем именно подумал, и тошнота накатила приступом, заставляя его сделать шаг назад, разрывая прикосновение, отгораживая пустым пространством себя от Мартина, который тут же отвел глаза.<br/>Возможно, он уже зашел далеко за пределы всех возможных границ, но это… это слишком неправильно даже для него.<br/>Джон заставляет себя вынырнуть из воспоминаний, трясет головой, подбирая слова для следующего вопроса, вдыхает полной грудью сухой горячий воздух, чувствуя, как дорожная пыль скрипит на зубах.<br/>Джерард никак не комментирует его ответ, разглядывает только его лицо несколько мгновений, и Джон заставляет себя собраться.<br/>Он здесь для того, чтобы получить ответы на свои вопросы, а не заниматься бесполезным самоанализом, который все равно ничего не изменит.<br/>***<br/>Раньше Джон не слушал свои записи — но в последние недели сменил привычки, и время от времени слушает те кассеты, что оказались у него под рукой.<br/>Джон то и дело включает запись их с Джерри разговора, переслушивает неожиданно успокаивающие интонации его голоса и собственные ответы и вопросы, находя странное утешение в пойманном на пленку моменте.<br/>Даже если он растеряет остатки человечности, ему хочется надеяться, что они останутся здесь — в шумных записях на кольцах пленки, и может быть, когда мир найдет свой конец, это станет тем, что поможет ему вспомнить, кто он.<br/>Или кем был когда-то, возможно, целую бесконечность назад.<br/>Но надежда давно не входит в список вещей, которые он может себе позволить, и Джон щелкает кнопкой воспроизведения, поправляет наушники и закрывает глаза, позволяя ритму чужого голоса увести себя в темноту, которая не приносит ни отдыха, ни облегчения.<br/>Нет покоя грешникам, как говорится, если понятие греха вообще имеет какое-то значение в мире, в котором он открывает глаза по утрам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>